


You were kinda obvious

by GamerArtGirl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, The rest of SVT is merely mentioned because no one does anything except for Jeonghan lol, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerArtGirl/pseuds/GamerArtGirl
Summary: Once again... it's just Mingyu and Wonwoo fucking lol





	You were kinda obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I've sinned twice today with this and SugaKookie, help me Jisoos Christ

Meanie is just so cute so like, when I got this request I was like... "BHJDBJSSFDKBSABSBKBALZS DGCFBKBKASBkBFEWA :3 ...kay."

_I need to stop with these gifs lol, I love gifs so much XD_

_BUT JUST ONE MORE BECAUSE I LOVE THIS ONE!!!_

_Hansol knows what's up, I just love how he steps back lmao_

* * *

 

The members all believed Wonwoo to be rather slow at times. He just couldn't pick up on what Mingyu's antics were all about. The members knew though, especially Jeonghan. Because with being the mother and all, it only became second nature to understand what his children were feeling. Seungcheol... no so much. Yes he's a great leader but, he's more denser when it comes to these things. A good example of this would be earlier today when Hansol started chatting with Wonwoo about what the Hip-Hop Unit would do for the Unit's day to relax as they pleased. 

Hansol walked into the living room, which currently had Jeonghan, Chan, Jihoon, Minghao, Seokmin, and Wonwoo inside, and spotted Wonwoo, "Ah, Hyung?" Hansol called to him. Wonwoo looked up as Hansol put his hands on Wonwoo's shoulders, "Yes?" Hansol slid his hands down the shoulders as he let go and walked around the couch to sit next to his Hyung. "We still didn't plan anything for our day off. Have any ideas or do you just wanna stay home and relax?" He asked looking at his phone ready to take any comments into consideration. Wonwoo blinked, he was not really sure himself, "What did you want to do?" He asked instead.

Mingyu walked into the room and spotted his favorite person. Jeonghan looked up and watched as Mingyu made a beeline for Wonwoo. He walked behind Wonwoo and wrapped his arms around him. He laughed when Wonwoo started to smile, "Hyung~" He sang, swaying side to side. Hansol gave Wonwoo a blank look when the two started playing with each other's hair and giggling. Wonwoo smiled at Hansol, "What's wrong- ah! Mingyu!" He gasped when Mingyu pinched his side and went to retaliate. Jeonghan waved at Hansol and told him to get away from the two. Hansol slowly got up, he didn't have to be told twice, and walked away. He decided going to Seungkwan was a better idea anyway.

Seungcheol walked into the living room a little bit afterwards and sat next to Wonwoo. He laid his head on Wonwoo's lap and looked at his phone, "Hey, did Hansol ask you what you wanted to do later today?" Mingyu purposely made a soft jab at Wonwoo's side causing Wonwoo to lift his leg abruptly. Seungcheol scolded Mingyu, "Stop playing around," 

"Do you have any plans or not Wonwoo?" He asked. Jeonghan furrowed his eyesbrows, "Cheolie, could you come here and help usfigure out where to go?" Seungcheol looked over to Jeonghan, "What are you options?"

"Come over and see?" Jeonghan urged.

"Why? Just tell me?" He insisted.

It was as if there was a timed facepalm between everyone in the living room except Seungcheol, the clueless father, and Mingyu and Wonwoo, who were still playing with each other, this time Mingyu was kissing Wonwoo's palm everytime he tried to push Mingyu away. Even Minghao understood what Jeonghan was trying to do! Come on Seungcheol, open your eyes man. Seungcheol's phone started to ring and so he finally left the two and went to his room to answer the call.

 

 

Later that day, Mingyu really started cling to Wonwoo and so Jeonghan devised a plan. After they all went and had an early dinner, before everyone split up in their respective groups and went their separate ways for the rest of the evening, Jeonghan had Seungkwan pull Hansol and Seungcheol along. Knowing that both males were weak to Seungkwan's charm and excitement at times, the two rappers were easily merged into the Vocal Unit. Seokmin wanted to join Soonyoung though, claiming it was way too cramped.

Eventually the members decided on main pairings instead of whole groups: 

Junhui and Minghaowere going to be with Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Chanwhile Jisoo, Jeonghan, and Jihoonwere going to be with Seungcheol, Seungkwan, and Hansol. Jeonghan didn't care as long as Mingyu and Wonwoo were alone.

"Mingyu," Jeonghan said in a low whisper, "Take Wonwoo back to the house, everyone should be back in about 2 hours." He said looking at his watch, it was currently 18:27. Mingyu nodded and Jeonghan smiled turning back to his group, "Ah- Hyung?" Jeonghan turned around, "Yes?"

"Thank you..." He said lowly a little embarrassed by it all. "Yah, this is so you can stop trying to have Wonwoo for yourself!" Jeonghan said in a matter-of-factly tone, "We'd like to spend time with him too so confess already!" Mingyu's eyes widened a fraction, "Yeah, I know already. We all do, except Seungcheol and Wonwoo so just say it already, I'll tell Seungcheol later." Mingyu nodded and Jeonghan patted his shoulder. The groups waved each other off and Mingyu stared at Wonwoo quite nervously.

"What should we do?" Wonwoo asked with a warm smile. Mingyu only got sweaty palms. Why was so nervous  _now_  even though he easily did all that stuff with Wonwoo earlier and days  _before_? 

"Let's go home, no one's going to stand in the way of us playing on the xbox?" Mingyu suggested and Wonwoo nodded, "Soonyoung and Seokmin hog it too much." They chuckled softly at that and started walking in the direction of their home.

 

 

Wonwoo set up the television while Mingyu gathered an assortment of snacks. "What do you want to play?" Wonwoo asked. "Ah... Portal 2." Wonwoo nodded and waited for Mingyu to sit down next to him in front of the television. 

After a few easy puzzles, the two found themselves stumped at one. Mingyu glanced over at Wonwoo and noticed his eyes were rather sharp as he tried to figure out what to do. Mingyu found himself smiling fondly, "...portal...there..." Mingyu blinked and heard Wonwoo say something, "Sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you." Wonwoo smiled, "It's okay. I said that you should zap a portal over here." Wonwoo had his robot jump in the location. Mingyu did as told and soon enough they were able to find exit in this puzzle. "Yes!" Wonwoo said excitedly, "We did it. That one was hard, huh?" 

Mingyu nodded, not really listening to what else Wonwoo said. "You're not listening." Wonwoo said getting Mingyu's attention again. "Ah- sorry." He apologized. 

"What are you thinking about?"

 _'You.'_ "Nothing..." 

"You sure?" Wonwoo asked a little concerned.

"No- I mean yes...?" Mingyu said unsure of his own answer.

"Tell me?" Wonwoo rolled his eyes playfully at the response he got.

"Ah... what do you think of me...?" He finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"...I l-like... I like y-you." Mingyu blushed softly.

Wonwoo's cheeks tinted with a soft pink, "I know. I like you too." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes really." He laughed trying to hide the blood rush creeping up to his ears.

Mingyu scooted a bit closer causing Wonwoo's laughter to die down quickly, "So, can I?" Mingyu looked down at Wonwoo's lips. Wonwoo nodded and closed his eyes leaning in. Mingyu put his hands on Wonwoo's shoulders and leaned in too, kissing him softly.

 

 

Mingyu pulled off his sweater along with his shirt underneath, tossing the articles of clothing somewhere on the floor, leaving him bare chested. He leaned down kissing Wonwoo again and started unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. Mingyu pulled back from the kiss and started to kiss down Wonwoo's neck, to the exposed skin that appeared every time a button was undone. Wonwoo's blush spread all the way down his neck as Mingyu got lower and lower. 

Mingyu tugged on Wonwoo's shirt telling him to take in off. He complied and sat up a little to get rid of his shirt. Little by little, all the clothes were discarded leaving both boys naked and all the more excited. Mingyu quickly left the room and went into the bathroom to grab a bottle of lotion. He returned and took his place back in between Wonwoo's legs. He pushed Wonwoo's legs more apart and pumped a good amount of lotion onto his fingers.

"It will hurt a little..." Mingyu said looking Wonwoo in the eyes.

Wonwoo gave him a terse response, "Do it." 

Mingyu prodded at Wonwoo's hole gently, he finally stuck his finger inside eliciting a soft hiss. Wonwoo clamped down on Mingyu's finger tightly, "Ah, relax please, it will get better." Mingyu cooed to Wonwoo. He pushed his finger in and out slowly, let his partner become used to the feeling. Wonwoo let out soft huffs and little whines here and there as Mingyu added more fingers.

He looked up at Wonwoo and gaped. The way Wonwoo's hair stuck to his forehead and the that sweat made his body glisten was almost too beautiful for Mingyu to witness. Wonwoo noticed Mingyu stop, "Mingyu...?" His voice was soft. Mingyu really needed to stop getting distracted so easily. "Are you ready?" He asked, Wonwoo nodded.

Mingyu removed his fingers and coated his erection with a generous amount of lotion. He stroked himself, briefly relieving himself of the tense build up he felt. He looked at Wonwoo and licked his lips at how those normally sharp eyes were doughy as his pupils were blown out and filled with lust. Mingyu pulled up Wonwoo, much to the latter's surprise. He scooted closer to the edge of the bed and place Wonwoo on his lap. 

"Lift your hips." Mingyu whispered. Wonwoo did as told and Mingyu aligned his tip at Wonwoo's entrance, pushing himself inside slowly. Wonwoo tensed up and his muscles clenched tightly. "Relax..." Mingyu mumbled kissing Wonwoo's neck, "You're hurting me."  He added. Wonwoo took a deep breath and allowed himself to be penetrated. He felt how Mingyu throbbed inside him, it only made him even hotter.

Mingyu started lifting Wonwoo up and down slowly. Wonwoo whimpered in pain, "Shh, shh, shh..." Mingyu pumped his partner softly to distract him from the pain. Soon enough, Mingyu struck something inside of Wonwoo, "Ah!" He moaned. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo who only turned his head, embarrassed at the sound he let out.

Mingyu smiled and placed his hands on Wonwoo's hips, moving the boy faster. Wonwoo placed a hand on Mingyu's shoulder and another behind Mingyu's neck, kissing him. Mingyu pushed his tongue inside of Wonwoo's mouth and tasted the sweet citrus of the orange candies the two had had before, this time it was sweeter. Their tongues glided across each other, in an intimate dance for dominance. 

The deep kisses only made Mingyu make Wonwoo bounce even higher. Because of their current position, Mingyu reached deeper inside of Wonwoo, hitting his special bundles of nerves with sharp precision. The moans became partially muffled because of the kisses but he was still heard clearly, it was music to Mingyu's ears.

"I-I can't hold it." Wonwoo slurred through the sloppy kisses. Mingyu understood him though, "Faster...p-please." He finished with a throaty moan. Mingyu nodded kissing Wonwoo's cheek, he jerked his hips this time, meeting with the way Wonwoo bounced on his lap. The sound of rigid breathing and skin slapping filled the room quickly and it only excited Mingyu more. He was so close though, so so close.

"M-Mingyu..." Wonwoo moaned out, "I-I love you."

Mingyu bit the junction between Wonwoo's neck and shoulder, he thrusted into Wonwoo three more times before his last hard thrust, pushing himself in as deep as he could and spilling his seed into Wonwoo. Between the hot liquid filling him and the bite, it was enough for Wonwoo to tremble and release soon after. It had splattered between the stomachs of the two making Wonwoo's body glisten more. Ah, Mingyu ate up the image. 

They remained connected for a little bit, regulating their breathing and getting off their highs. Mingyu stroked Wonwoo's hair softly, kissing his cheek. "We should clean up." Mingyu said after a while. Wonwoo nodded and slid off of Mingyu lap, Mingyu lifted Wonwoo causing the latter to blush, "Put me down!" He shouted. Mingyu smiled, "No can do! I don't want you t feel any pain."

"I'm not made of glass." Wonwoo complained. "I guess not but, look, we're already here." Mingyu said opening the bathroom door. The two quickly cleaned up and Mingyu of course, helped Wonwoo back to the room. Mingyu cleaned up their mess in the room and opened the window to air out the room. Wonwoo sat in the bed drinking from his ice candy wax bottle. When Mingyu was done, the two laid in bed and cuddled, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Ah- Mingyu?" 

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

Mingyu heard Wonwoo laugh slightly before soft snores were heard. He found himself drifting off to sleep too.

* * *

Thank you for sinning with me, now let's rise to be saved by our lord and savior:

 

Jisoos Christ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Could you tell that I didn't take this seriously too?


End file.
